Depression?
by Blue Metal Hero
Summary: Lately, Nagisa isn't in his usual self. Is it because he's sick? Or maybe one his family members died? Who knows. Though, Rei has a secret crush on Nagisa and sooner notices his behavior...
1. Wednesday

Nagisa shivered lightly as he opened the front door of his house, about to be walking to the train stop. "Phew! It's cold out here.." Nagisa said to himself quietly, rubbing his hands on his arms.

It was a cold Wednesday in autumn, and Nagisa had a math quiz on that day. He didn't even study, but even if he did he would still fail at math. It was his worst subject after all, and his best friend, Ryugazaki Rei, tried to help him improve his math grade.

Still, it didn't work.

The short blonde would always slack off while Rei teaches him for once. Rei did have a secret crush on Nagisa for awhile, so did Nagisa. But they both didn't tell each other yet. Nagisa slowly walked to the train station, noticing his friend waiting for him. Rei then looked at Nagisa.

"Ah, good morning, Nagisa-kun." He smiles a bit. The small blonde stood next to the blue-haired guy.

"Good morning, Rei-chan." He smiles, but not like how he usually smiles. Nagisa always had a bright smile on his face everyday, and he always jokes around with Rei, which made the blue-haired boy blush a lot. Rei looks a bit confused.

" Nagisa-kun, are you okay? Or are you just tired?" He asks, looking at Nagisa.

" Huh?" Nagisa looks up at Rei, "I'm okay... I think I'm catching a cold." He coughs slightly, sniffling. Nagisa was catching a cold, but he wasn't feeling okay. Something was bugging him for awhile. Rei pats Nagisa on the head, making Nagisa giggle.

" You'll be fine soon. We have a math quiz today, hopefully you studied.." Rei looks away for a bit, blushing lightly. Nagisa laughs, though sniffles.

" Haha, of course I studied!" Nagisa lies, trying to get Rei to believe him. Sadly, Rei looked like he didn't believe Nagisa because every time he tells him that, Nagisa lies.

"No, no.. I can tell you didn't." He then sighs, watching the train stop by in front of them. Nagisa pouted, "I did study! I swear!" Rei sighs again as the train opened the door, and they both went inside.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked in the classroom and sat in their usual spot; Nagisa sits in the back row and sits behind Rei. Nagisa puts his head down on his desk. "Rei-chan..." Rei turns around, facing to the small blonde.<p>

"Yes?" He replied. Nagisa sneezes and sniffles.

"Do you think I'll pass the math quiz?" He asks, sounding a bit different due to having a cold soon.

"It depends if you studied.." Rei replies, turning back and reads his book. Nagisa pouts and sneezes again.

* * *

><p>After two class periods pass by, it was the beginning of math class. Nagisa did feel a little nervous, knowing that he'll fail with a 67%. He really hated math, but Rei liked it. Rei always made good scores on his quizzes, either a 90% or 80%.<p>

The teacher passed out the math quiz to everybody, and then Rei glanced at it for a moment. '_Wow, this is so easy... But I am worried about Nagisa-kun.._' Rei thought for a moment and blushed a bit. Nagisa sighed as he looked at the quiz.

'_It's only 10 questions and I know I'm gonna fail it..._'


	2. Attitude

Everybody in math class started to work on their quiz. It wasn't that long since it only has 10 questions, so it might probably take 10 or 20 minutes to finish it.

Nagisa mumbled under his breath, "I need to start on it.." He began to work on his quiz.

5 minutes just passed by, and Nagisa is trying really hard this time. Though, he didn't study. Some of the problems were familiar to him and some were hard as well, he needed to pass this time.

10 minutes just passed by, and Rei was already done with his quiz. He had already turned it in to the teacher and was satisfied that it was over. He then looked behind him, glancing at Nagisa for a moment, surprised a bit.

'_Nagisa-kun looks so serious and concentrated for once.._' Rei smiles and turns back around, pushing his glasses up and pulls out his homework for that day.

'_I need to pass... Just for mom..._' Nagisa worked harder and lastly finished the tenth problem on the quiz. He stood up and walked to his math teacher, handing over his quiz. The blonde then sighed in relief as he walked back to his seat, putting his head down. '_I hope I pass this quiz.._' He sighs deeply.

'_Will mom be happy again?_'

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Rei and Nagisa are at their usual spot on the school roof with Haruka and Makoto during lunch. Something was different during that time, Nagisa would usually talk excitedly to Rei, Haruka, and Makoto about random things. But this time, Nagisa was dead silent and didn't even start eating. Rei was very confused, Haruka just had a blank expression on his face, and Makoto looked a bit worried.<p>

"Nagisa, aren't you gonna eat? You've been staring at your strawberry croissant this whole time." Makoto asked and took a bite out of his sausage, his voice was a bit worried. Nagisa just shook his head without saying anything, his eyelids lowering down.

"If you don't eat right now, your stomach is going to grumble in the middle of class." Rei said to Nagisa and eats his broccoli, frowning slightly. Nagisa sighs and turns his head away.

Haruka cleared his throat after just swallowing his food. "Is something bothering you? You're not your usual self today." Haruka looks at the small blonde. Nagisa sighs again, getting up.

"W-Wait, N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei grabs Nagisa's arm, looking up at him. "Just tell us what's wrong.." He slightly looks away, blushing slightly.

"It's none of your business, Rei-chan.." Nagisa mumbles quietly and moves his arm away from Rei, walking away.

"But Nagisa-kun.." Rei quietly says and frowns, eating his food. '_I just wanted to know.._'

"I wonder what happened to Nagisa." Makoto sighs and finishes his food.

"Who knows what happened to him. He probably he got bullied or something." Haruka shrugs and finishes his food as well. Rei frowns again.

'_I really like Nagisa-kun... And I don't like to see him like this.._' Rei thought, sighing.

* * *

><p>Nagisa was just dead silent, going back to the classroom. He then went to his seat and sat there, putting his head down for a long amount of time without eating anything.<p>

After just a few minutes, Rei came inside, walking toward the penguin lover. He sat near him and poked his arm.

"What...?" Nagisa puts his head up, noticing Rei. "Oh.. Rei-chan..."

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Rei begs, looking at Nagisa directly in his eyes. "Please?"

Nagisa shakes his head, "I can't..." He sighs. "Maybe after school I can tell you..."

Rei smiles a bit, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun.."

* * *

><p>"So, Nagisa-kun, now can you tell me what's bothering you?" The blue-haired guy asked, pushing his glasses up.<p>

Nagisa turns his head away for a moment, then back to Rei. "You see, I don't usually talk about my parents, but my mom became very strict to me... She yells at me, slaps me," His voice became quieter. "and she cuts me sometimes.."

Rei's eyes widened, '_So that's why he's so quiet..._'

Nagisa continues, "You're probably wondering why she does that to me... I'm failing math class and make bad grades, and everyday I come back home, she just yells at me and all those stuff..." The blonde coughs a bit, his cold was coming back. "But there was other reasons too..." Nagisa mutters quietly, getting up as the train stops near their area. '_No, I can't tell him that...'_


	3. Nagisa

Nagisa grabs the house key from out of his pocket and unlocks the door, opening it and steps in his house. He closes the door slowly so his mom wouldn't suddenly come up to him to yell at him... Nagisa takes his shoes off and he slowly went upstairs to his room, though he was blocked by one of his sisters, Nanako.

"Nagi-chan!" Nanako immediately grabs him and hugs him tightly, making Nagisa squirm. It seems like Nagisa wants nothing in his way... He's not in the mood right now..

"Let go, Nana-chan!" Nagisa's voice didn't sound normal. Usually, his voice would be all happy and child-like. Now it's all... Unhappy and depressing. Nanako didn't like that.

"Jeez, what's up with you? You don't sound normal." She lets go, backing away and frowns. Nagisa ignores her and walks in his room, slamming the door which made Nanako flinch. "Really.." Nanako sighs. "I wanna know why he's not in his usual self today... Hm.." She tries to think of an idea. But she doesn't want to bother or ask Nagisa.

"Oh wait!" Nanako brightens up. "He's sad because mom didn't allow him to eat any sweets today! Mom!" She runs to her mom's room. Nagisa's/Nanako's mom looked up her, being interrupted by trying to finish her book about a 24-year old woman who goes back to school.

"Nanako? What is it that you need? Oh, let me guess. You want to buy more of those kitty keychains for your school bag. For the last time, you are not getting another until you give Nagisa back his penguin keychain-"

"Mom, that isn't what I need to tell you! And also, I don't have Nagi-chan's penguin keychain!" Nanako interrupted her mom. Her mom looks a bit unamused.

"Then what?" She asks, putting a book mark on the page she left off and closes her book.

"Nagi-chan is in a bad mood! I think it was because you-"

"Let him stay like that," Her mom gets up. "I'll talk to him." She walks out of her room, then she stands in front of her son's door. She then knocks on the door, "Nagisa. Let me in."

Inside of Nagisa's room, it was really messy; there were candy wrappers on the floor and crumpled up pieces of paper... On his desk, there was his bag and his science quizzes that he got back, which had a "77" in red ink. Though, his bed was clean.. Then there was the small blonde is now curling up with a blanket from his head to his back, and has his face buried into his arms.

"It's unlocked.." Nagisa called out. His mom went inside, and as she scanned her eyes in Nagisa's room, she looked disappointed.

"Nagisa, your room is a mess!" She looks at Nagisa with a mean look on her face. "If your going to keep this attitude until the next day, then I'll transfer you to another school! And you also haven't been improving your grades!" Nagisa lifted his head up, revealing dark circles around his eyes and as his eyes widens, he starts to tear up.

"N-No.." Nagisa softly mumbled under his breath, looking down. He doesn't want to leave. He was trying really hard today on his math quiz, and now his mom thought he should transfer to a different school. Nagisa still haven't told Rei that he has a crush on him...

"I can't leave, mom!", Nagisa suddenly shouts, tearing up more. "Today was my math quiz, and I tried really hard for once! I also had a science quiz, and I got a 77 on it! I at least passed, mom!" A wet tear slowly runs down on his cheek. "And please don't transfer me to another school! I have 3 of my close friends there.. Mako-chan.. Haru-chan.. and Rei-chan! And... I can't leave Rei-chan.." Nagisa immediately grabs his bag and runs downstairs, putting his shoes on. _'I can't leave Rei-chan... I'm running away!'_ Nagisa left the house, running to Rei's house.

* * *

><p>Just 2 minutes later, Nagisa stopped in front Rei's house, and tried to catch his breath.<p>

"I... Have to... tell him..." He pants heavily, though his eyes were a bit red around the bottom. He knocks the door.

Inside of Rei's house, he is now doing his homework in his room, and he just heard 2 knocks on the front door.

"Hm?", Rei stops from his studying, walking to the front door. "Who could be here at this moment?" He opens the door, noticing the small blonde. His eyes widened as he saw him, "Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa looks up at him; his appearance didn't look beautiful to Rei..

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa's eyes start to tear up. "I'm sorry..." He starts to sob, below his eyes were mostly red. Rei looks surprised. He had never seen Nagisa cry before.. Though he thought he looked cute that way.

"Wh-What are you sorry for?" He asks, then Nagisa starts to hug him tightly, crying more. "Nagisa-kun?" He then brings Nagisa to his room.

"Okay, Nagisa-kun. We're in my room now. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He sets Nagisa down on his bed, and sits next to him. Nagisa wipes his tears.

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry about my attitude earlier today... It's just.. I've been in a bad mood this whole time, and I was forcing myself to smile.. My mom thought I should transfer to another school, and she thought I haven't been improving my grades.. I don't want to leave! She would only let me stay if I improved my grades and stop my bad attitude.. But I actually passed my science quiz for once.." Nagisa digs into his bag, and pulls out his science quiz. "See?" He shows Rei his grade.

"At least you passed.." Rei smiles slightly at Nagisa's improvement. Nagisa smiles for a bit, but then he looks down after his smile had faded.

"Rei-chan, there's something I want to.. confess." He starts to blush lightly. "After you joined the swim club, I feel like we were getting closer everyday.. And I feel like our friendship is closer than mine with Mako-chan and Haru-chan. But that's not all I needed to say.." The blonde looks up at Rei, looking directly at him in the eyes. "I like _you_." He holds both of Rei's hands, making the other boy blush. "And it's not in a friendly way... I mean, I had a crush on you the whole time... _You're really beautiful, Rei-chan._" The smaller boy looks at Rei with a big grin that grew on his face.

Rei didn't know how to reply to Nagisa's confession. He liked him back, but he's now nervous and doesn't know what to say, "N-Nagisa-kun.. I-I like you back, but.." He looks away for a moment and blushes crazily. '_I'm so nervous right now.. I didn't know that it would come to this day!' _His heart starts to beat a bit fast due to being nervous.

"But...?" Nagisa looked confused, and maybe worried in the inside. '_Is he not ready for this..?_' He puts his hand on Rei's chest, then his eyes grew wide. Rei suddenly blushes more at Nagisa's actions, his heart beats slightly faster. "Rei-chan, your heart is beating fast!", Nagisa says with a smile. "Are you nervous? Is that what you're gonna say?" The other boy slowly nods, his throat was dry to reply.

"I-It's just.. I didn't know you liked me for a while.. I-I'm just nervous to reply, and I-I didn't knew that my wish would come true to this day.." Rei stutters while he plays his fingers, his face was red as a strawberry. "Also, I-I thought you'd like Gou.."

"Gou-chan? Nah. I'm not interested in her. _You're _the one that I'm interested in." Nagisa slightly smirks, making the other one sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank god.." Rei's face turned back to normal, he's not feeling nervous anymore. "I'm glad that you.. _like _me. I thought I would never confess to you because you know... I'd get nervous." He starts to blush a bit. Nagisa smiles softly at Rei's blushing face.

"You're really cute when you're nervous and blushing, Rei-chan." The small blonde crawls over to the blue more closer and leans his head near his as he puts his warm hand on the other's. Rei blushed even more as he watched Nagisa's movements, he started to feel flustered. Nagisa leaned closer and closer, until his soft lips connected to the other's...

_They're sharing their first kiss._

The blue's eyes were wide at Nagisa's actions, his face turned rose red and then he closed his eyes. Nagisa then pins Rei down so that he's laying down, and he begins to deepen the kiss so Rei can enjoy it. Rei loved the kiss. He can feel the soft lips on the other's to his, and he was starting to relax a bit. Though, he's never got a kiss like _this. _He's gotten cheek kisses from his mother and surprisingly, his older brother.

The smaller one pulls away slowly, just smiling softly as his cheeks were getting rosy. Rei was also blushing and finally spoke, "Nagisa-kun.." The other slightly giggles and runs a hand through Rei's smooth blue hair.

"You liked that?"

"W-Well, um.. Yes.." The blush on Rei's cheeks started to spread more, and Nagisa smiles.

"_I love you, Rei-chan._"


End file.
